Parodia  El Verdadero Amor de Candy
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Ahora sí, vamos a ver quién es el verdadero amor de Candy. ¿Albert o Terry? Una tonta parodia, no es para tomarse en serio :


**El Verdadero Amor de Candy**

**(Una tonta parodia)**

Por Fabiola Grandchester

(Albert): A ver vamos poniéndole un fin a esto pues ya!

(Terry): Lo mismo digo yo, qué te traes? – empujándolo.

(Albert): Lo que quieras flaquito.

(Terry): Mira quien lo dice, tiene más carne tu mapache ese.

(Albert): No es mapache atarantado.

(Terry): Me vale lo que sea pues, el punto es que ya me harté de esto.

(Albert): Sobres pues lánzate. Ya estuvo bueno de tantas habladurías, decidamos de una vez quien es el que gana.

(Terry): Si, por nuestra culpa las fans casi se sacan los ojos entre ellas, queriendo decidir quien se queda con la tarzana. Y tú ahí nomás mirando sin hacer nada, no que eres mas bueno que el pan con leche pues? Que casi casi te hacen un monumento en cada avenida principal, que eres casi como el sol resplandeciente – en tono de burla – San Albert en vez de Lord te deberían decir, engreído.

(Albert): Mira muchachito, aquí el engreído eres tú, te crees muy muy que porque eres hijo de un duque? Pues yo soy MILLONARIO fíjate.

(Terry): Pues yo soy famoso.

(Albert): Pues yo viajo por el mundo.

(Terry): Pues yo monto muy bien a caballo.

(Albert): Yo también.

(Terry): Ah si verdad? Ok, borra eso último…. Pues yo… pues yo…. Estoy bien bueno como la ves?

(Albert): Yo mas, mira estos ojos azules y este rubio cabello sedoso, mi estatura, mi gallardía, pregúntale a las Albertfans si no me crees… a ver pregúntales!

(Terry): Si como no! Ya me veo haciendo una encuesta: Escribe 1 si crees que Albert esta buenísimo, 2 si crees que esta bueno a secas, 3 si…. No manches! Además sabes que? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el más galán de la serie (se da un leve golpe en la quijada con cara seductora). Mira nomás como la Yumiko dibujo mis facciones perfectas, mis ojos azules penetrantes, mi masculina figura…

(Albert): Pff muy masculino has de estar….

(Terry): Mmmm (ignorando el comentario) mira estos labios tan sexys. (Albert viéndolo fijamente) Y sabes algo querido Ex - amigo (mirándolo burlón). De estos labios, de estos mira mira (apuntándose a la boca) de estos labios Candy recibió su primer beso de amor como la ves cuatro ojos?

(Albert): No te creo – empezando a enfuriarse, si es bien tranquis, pero tiene su carácter aunque no lo crean.

(Terry): Que no me creas no quiere decir que no haya pasado

(Albert): Y donde fue?

(Terry): En escocia

(Albert): En escocia?

(Terry): Si, a la orilla del lago

(Albert): A la orilla del lago?

(Terry): Si, en un atardecer hermoso

(Albert): En un atardecer hermoso?

(Terry): Bueno ya párale no! Que vas a repetir todo lo que yo digo o qué? Pareces eco.

(Albert): Es que simplemente no lo creo

(Terry): Pues para MI Candy también fue una sorpresa, verás fue un beso robado, porque yo si soy bien valiente y bien machote, porque cuando….

(Albert): Un beso robado? Jajajajajajajaja esos no cuentan!

Ahora Terry se estaba enfuriando. Y este tiene más práctica en esto de ponerse energúmeno así que aguas.

(Terry): Claro que cuentan.

(Albert): Mmmm y ella que hizo después?

(Terry): Me dio las gracias

(Albert): No te creo

(Terry): Esta bien me dio 2 cachetadas – tocándose la mejilla, con cara de sufrimiento – y bien dadas eh? Mira que esta chiquita, pero bien dicen que no hay chiquito que no sea picudo….

(Albert): Jajajajajaja En serio? No puede ser! Jajajajaja merecido te lo tienes.

(Terry): Bueno ya no? Al menos yo me arriesgue, no que tú andabas siempre con tus misterios. Y hasta te fuiste a vivir con ella, muy de mustio… crees que no te veía en la tele en las repeticiones desde mi casa en Nueva York? Te veía todas las noches. Ay si mi querido Albert hace la cena, tiende las camas… mientras yo pudriéndome porque nomás no me daban mas capítulos y la Mizuki me tenia de vuelta y vuelta al hospital con la Susana esa. Neta no se a quien odio mas a la Susana o a la Mizuki. Mira que darme ese final no manches! Qué le hice? Debe estar bien traumas la vieja, debe haber tenido un ex -novio igualito a mi, así de papi… y conmigo se las cobró la vieja loca. Alejarme de mi pecosa, fue el peor castigo de mi caricaturesca vida (ahora sí que frase LI-TE-RAL).

(Terry): Todo para que la móndriga Susana me dejara por otra persona, por Karen! No manches! y se largara con ella brincando en una pata de pura felicidad!... Ni para que me separó de mi changuita!... Lo pagarás Susana, por eso las fans te dicen frentona! Y porque si estas frentona de a de veras!

Tocándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, con la otra en el corazón y mirando al cielo:

(Terry): Oh! mi Candy, amor mío, solo tu me enseñaste a amar, a vivir, a olvidar el rencor. Oh! mi amada doncella de cabellos de oro, vuelve a este corazón que sangra por tu ausencia, a estos ojos que ya no ven sin tu presencia…

(Albert): Ay ya no dramatices wey! Se nota que eres actor.

(Terry): Eso lo decía de neta wey! – limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Porque eso si, nuestro actor favorito aunque si era re-teatrero, seamos francas, cuando se trataba de Candy hablaba con la verdad.

Pobechito él. Habiendo tantas que podemos consolarlo, que le daríamos un masajito con tanto gusto, que nos dejaríamos envolver en esos brazos, que permitiríamos que esos labios nos besaran hasta donde el viento da la vuelta; que nos fundiera en su apasionado temperamento, en ese cuerpo, en esos labios; que nos recorriera con esas manos grandototas y como dice Josie, que nos apretujara su firme pasión en el… Mmm perdón me viajé… continuamos… como que alguien apagó el aire acondicionado, no?

(Albert): Bueno entonces que Terry? Hay que darle rapidez al asunto porque hasta la narradora está agarrando camino…

(Terry): Pa´ que veas que conmigo todas quieren… y a ella al rato la atiendo… (Infarto fulminante! Oficialmente estoy desmayada en el suelo!).

(Albert): Mira, ya lo hemos intentado todo. Jugamos vencidas, arrancones, a las canicas, a los quemados… Bueno hasta hemos estado monitoreando el Candy-Mundo para ver si se ponían de acuerdo las fans en con quien se queda Candy contigo o conmigo. Pero nada, estas niñas nomás no se deciden….

(Terry): Pero se les perdona Albert querido, se les perdona, mira que están bien guapas, sobre todo mis terrytanas, que son todas bellísimas, qué dulzura, qué hermosas que son, qué delicadeza de feminidad, qué…

(Albert): Ay ya, Don Juan Tenorio aliviánate! No que nomás la pecosa pues?

(Terry): Ay pues hay que tener las velas encendidas mijito, nunca se sabe.

(Albert): Además tú dejaste a Candy, recuérdalo.

(Terry): Pero porque me obligaron. Bien sabes lo que sufrí cuando me llegó el guión del accidente y luego el de las malditas escaleras, del trauma ya jamás me verás en un segundo piso; y tu ahí estabas para consolarla no wey?

(Albert): Claro, yo amo a Candy y dedicaré mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Terry se le abalanzó pero Albert le tiró con el mapache (ni modo, era una emergencia, ¡tranquilos, PETA! Ningún mapache fue lastimado en la filmación de esta historia) y lo dejó quieto para continuar con el actor mirándolo desde el suelo, buscando alguna pierna postiza con que darle.

(Albert): Mira ya civilizadamente Terry te explicaré por que Candy se debe quedar conmigo (Terry lo mira con desconfianza como diciendo "A ver con que sales güerito") soy muy estable, le ofrezco comodidades, seguridad, estabilidad, confianza…

(Terry): Pareces anuncio de compañía aseguradora. Mira deja de querer cumplir en Candy tu complejo de Woody Allen ok?

(Albert): Por milésima vez NO ES MI HIJA!... (y recobrando su conocida serenidad, porque ahora sí que se enojó el príncipe) Y tú que le ofreces a ver?

(Terry): Le ofrezco mi amor, mi vida, romance, pasión, entrega, una estrella, una luna, el aire que acaricia su rostro…

En ese momento, para fortuna de Albert pues ya las escenas dramáticas de Terry lo tenían medio harto, que se aparece Candy.

(Candy): He estado escuchando todo y es momento de que yo hable. Estoy enamorada.

(Albert): De mí o de este actorsucho?

(Candy): De ninguno. El verdadero amor de mi vida ahora esta conmigo, estuvimos lejos mucho tiempo pero ahora nos hemos reencontrado y planeamos casarnos.

(Albert y Terry gritan juntos): Pe… pero cómo? Quién es?

En eso salió una figura masculina de las sombras, se le repegó a la Candy y le dio una nalgada. Ella dio un brinquito y rió gustosa.

(Albert y Terry gritan juntos): El señor Garcia?

Así es, el señor Garcia queridas CandyFans, ahí estaba con su sombrero mexicano y su zarape. Y su panza claro!

(Candy): Si, cuando me mandaron a México con el, nació una gran pasión pero nuestro romance debió acabar, me dijo la escritora que su imagen no funcionaba para la pantalla chica. No se por que si yo lo veo chulo de bonito. Vengase pa´ca.

En eso se empiezan a besar apasionadamente. Así es! De lengua y todo!

Terry y Albert se miran asombrados. Y de fondo se oye "Melodía Desencadenada" la canción de la película de Ghost, la de la sombra del amor, de cuando están ahí dándole al barro y terminan todos batidos… ah pues así ni mas ni menos estos dos… hagan de cuenta!

Todo para caer al suelo y besarse apasionadamente otra vez.

Albert y Terry casi se desmayan cuando Candy, entre un beso francés y otro, empieza a quitarle el zarape rayado a su "bombón".

(Terry): Qué asco! – dijo limpiándose la boca –. Vamonos güerito, vente, apúrate antes de que se ponga peor la cosa y tenga que lavarme el cerebro con jabón, vente, tráete al pepe.

(Albert): Pupe!

(Terry): Traitelo pues!

(Albert): Y a donde iremos?

(Terry): Mmm que tal que te invito a dar una vuelta por Terryland?

(Albert): Y eso qué es?

(Terry): Uuuuuu pues el castillo donde vivo con mis terrytanas. Es mi propio reino.

(Albert): uy, sí, te crees rey o qué?

(Terry): A qué sabe el huevo?

(Albert): Eres un naco.

(Terry): Ándale, vamos. Nomás por ser tú les voy a decir que inviten a algunas Albertfans, para que veas que soy buena onda. Vamonos olvidando de este pex y hacemos una juntada entre todos los bandos como ves?

(Albert): Y tus terrytanas no se molestaran?

(Terry): Te digo que son unas princesas, súper alivianadas, y chulotas chulotas… nomás eso si te advierto: donde te agarre haciéndole ojitos a una, a una nomás, aunque sea de lejos… te juro que cuando acabe contigo vas a ser príncipe pero de la terapia intensiva… así que derechito eh?

(Albert): Nada de eso, cómo crees?

(Terry): Mas vale prevenir… entonces qué? Hacemos una juntada en el castillo? Ya verás lo rete buena onda que son todas mis Terrychicas.

(Albert): Sale, acepto!

(Terry): Vamonos pues, ya verás la mega pachanga que vamos a tener hoy entre todos! Porque con mis Terrychicas todos los días son de fiesta! Bienvenido a mi mundo amigo mío!

(Albert): Podré tocar la gaita?

(Terry): Pues si con el aparatejo ese te sabes la macarena sobres!

Gracias por leer!

PD: No es para tomarse en serio :)

Fabiola Grandchester

Las invitamos a Terryland :p

http(DOS PUNTOS)/mx(PUNTO)groups(PUNTO)yahoo(PUNTO)com/group/Terryland/

**Octubre 04, 2012. **

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
